True Misery pt 4: Au Contraire
by KaeKaeBeaux
Summary: Honesty is humanity's best quality. It happens to be quite unfortunate that humanity has not yet realized it."
1. Chapter 1

True Misery Part Four _Au Contraire _

I'm amazed that we've reached part FOUR(echo) *four…four…four…*

I'm excited to see what's going to happen. Well, I hope you like the first chapter of True Misery Part Four,

_Au Contraire. _

_

* * *

_

_"Child…you are mine…_

_No man nor beast can separate us. The man cast from Eden has bewitched us. His raven hair his thick with sin._

_Do you deny it?" _

_"I do not."_

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

"Cain!" Jizabel cupped his hands around his mouth, his vocals vibrating against the palms of his hands. His veins cried in pain as his heart pounded, screaming for his missing lover. The ripped parchment was tucked snuggly in his platinum ponytail.

'Love…Cain…why…why did you leave? Are you simply invisible…?'

Jizabel slumped over, heaving with each stinging breath. His forehead was beaded with a gentle layer of sweat. His cloak was drenched with rain, and it had become a cloud to the creatures beneath him. The storm brewed darkly overhead, absorbing his misery and depicting the emotion as a physical entity.

His lungs screamed for life, sucking in the water like the pain he drowned himself in. The blissfully black sky beckoned him to hell, and brought him back, for he'd never experienced a hell. Cain was gone, and now he would forever know eternal flame. The hurricane of emotions twisted and turned in his muddled brain.

"Cain…why…? Please…let me find you…where are you…?" Jizabel's hands quivered, he wrapped them in his hair and pulled at the roots. His skin was on fire, the eternal inferno burned with the passion of Satan's scythe as the acid rain fell.

'You have gone against all values of taboo…you belong to me now…'

"Why must you be so unforgiving…?"

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

"Nathaniel, come here," Anne smiled at him as he waddled to her, his pudgy face lifted with a genuine smile. She lifted the toddler and held him close to her as he rested in her arms.

"Anne, have you seen my tie?" Alexis' voice carried in from the bathroom. Anne smiled again and rocked the child.

"Next to the bed, sir, " she replied as she stood gracefully, placed Nathan down on the bed and walked around the edge of the bed. As she bent over to pick it up, Alexis walked out of the bathroom. He smirked as he buttoned the top of his shirt.

"Mmm…" Alexis smiled. " What I wouldn't give to wake up to that ass every morning…"

Anne blushed and stood up straight, his tie in her hand. "I just bet you would," she grinned and held out her hand. As soon as she did, his hand had already clutching the tie. There was a swirling sensation as the room spun around her and she was pressed warmly against the Earl's body.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Cain sat on the elbow of an outstretched branch in the tallest oak tree near the center of the ark. His leg swung back and forth from the branch. Tears poured down his porcelain pale face and he held back helpless sobs that were begging and tearing at the back of his throat.

"I'm so sorry…" Cain gagged on his words, almost as if Satan's own serpent tongue was slithering around his throat. He gripped a higher branch as he wobbled haphazardly on his mid-tree seat. He sighed and he leaned forcefully against the trunk. Heavy raindrops fell from leaves and plunked onto his raven-plume hair.

"My dear Abel, you were blessed so luckily, your beauty is everlasting. You wasted your time with me, I am the devil. God doesn't like ugly…" Cain whispered to himself. His eyes were overflowing with pain. The corners burned and he quickly lifted his wrist to his eyes and let his shirt sleeve soak up the salty drops.

His canine teeth dug painfully into his tongue, spots of blood flavoring his mouth.

"M-mommy! Mommy! Where are you!!" a voice was lifted up to his ears from below. He wipes his face and leaned over slightly, staring downwards. A blond head swirled around beneath his eyesight, poking out from underneath a black veil and cloak.

"Little girl," he said, still staring down at her. He heard a gasp as her head turned to find where the voice had come from. Cain sighed, inched down from his spot on the branch, moving down until the soles of his shoes patted the wet grass. His heels sunk deep into the mud. His vinyl bottoms were dripping with rain water.

As he released the tree, he glanced at the girl.

"Little girl, are you lost?" he wondered aloud, leaning over her, concerned etched into his face like he was a sculpture. There was a soft gasp, mixed in with the heavy pitter - patter of rainfall. She lifted her head and stared at him with sapphire blue orbs. Her face was thin and pale, and the cold rain had soaked her so deeply that her lips looked even thinner, and almost a deadly bluish color in the stormy light.

Her blond hair was stretched beyond her ankles as she was hunched over in the grass. It was nearly as pale as she was- nearly as pale as her angelic, death defying face.

She nodded, her sapphires were leaking oceans on her face. Cain frowned.

"You don't know here your mother is…? Do you need help finding her?" he asked, his hands engulfed by his vinyl pockets. The girl sniffled and nodded again. Cain held out his hand in front of her face.

A smile graced his ivory features as she stared at him, her eyes darting nervously from his hand to his face.

"It's alright, don't be afraid…" he whispered.

She took his hand slowly- her hand was frail and nearly bone thin, but it was warm. She used his body as a balance as she stood feebly. She wobbled unsteadily on her torn shoes.

Cain unnoticeably looked up and down the malnourished child. Her dress was grayish brown and black, the laces were torn around the collar and sleeves. Her hood and cloak were draped in mud and rain. It was hanging off of her thin frame like a sheet.

On that note, perhaps it was a sheet.

"Y-you're spinning…w-why are y-you…?" the child stepped back, released his hand and falling backwards. Cain caught her in his arms and gently patted the side of her face with the palm of his hand. "H-hey, wake up!" he picked her up and held her in his arms with both of her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. He ran from the park onto the cobblestone road, the soles of his shoes flopping in puddles and stone.

Her blond hair was sticking to his cheek as he held her lip body pressed snugly against him.

He ran until his eyes caught sight of an abandoned shelter closer to the center of town. He set her down beneath the roof of the porch and held her hair up so that she wouldn't lie on it. He wrapped his arms around her thin body to keep her warm.

An hour later, he opened his eyes. He was leaning against the railing, the little girl was in his lap, shivering.

She was staring at him with her bright blue orbs.

"Are you ill…?" he asked, staring down at her.

"I…I don't know…thank you for helping me, though…" she mumbled. There was a slight smirk on the corner of her pale lips.

Herr arms were suddenly around his neck and he felt a small pin-prick sharp pain in the back of his neck. His mouth filled with blood and he clutched his neck- poison needle. He coughed and swooned- he was on his back staring up at her with foggy eyes in mere seconds.

"I apologize, Sir…" her voice became muffled and distorted as he quickly began to drift away from consciousness.

"What a pity…" he heard an older voice say before he finally lost track of reality and he only saw black.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Jizabel walked up and down the dirty sidewalk. His feet were aching from running and pacing, but he couldn't bare to stop searching for the missing Cain. His hair was plastered to his face, though the rain had long since stopped, his platinum locks retained the exposure to pure moisture.

His eyes darted from ratty building to tatty building. None of them had the kind of air that would lead him to his lover, and of course none of them did.

His eyes had grown deep, sunken and his vision was blurred and fuzzy. He placed his right hand against each building, forcing himself to walk with week and tired legs. His fingertips and palms had become slightly wrinkled from soaking up rainwater, and even though the rain had dissolved back into the sky, he was still shaking hard from his soaked clothes and body.

But invisible chains dragged him along the pavement- he was bound by emotion and will power.

The streets were empty, the clearness was reflected in his eyes.

The land was quite and wet.

His mind was clouded, and the sky was clear.

The most sadistic kind of irony plagued his seemingly forgotten soul..


	2. Chapter 2

Okay so, again, I'm having major issues with brain block. The end of my freshman year has come upon me and I'm stressing over finals and regents and stuff like that. So forgive me if these next few chapters seem a bit off or something.

* * *

Chapter Two

Jizabel forced himself into the doorway of a shaggy, steaming building. The door almost flew off its rusting hinges when he pushed it inward. The pungent stench of alcohol made his nostrils flare and his eyes water. His heart pounded harshly against his rib cage, and suddenly…it began to slow. A sinking feeling had begun to take hold of his heartstrings and pull it down past his diaphragm.

An old, sane looking old man stood behind the counter, swirling a rag around the inside of a small whisky glass. He lifted his gaze to meet Jizabel's and smiled at him. Jizabel took a hesitant step forward into the bar. A group of thugs that had swarmed around an extremely non self-respecting woman turned to glare at him. Their scruffy visages were coupled well with the stench of alcohol.

Jizabel ignored their looks of contempt and slid onto a rickety chair at the back end of the counter. The cigar smoke had not accumulated as much here.

"What will it be, sir?" the old man had, by now, walked up to his spot in the corner, still rubbing the crystal glass. His tie was neatly tucked under his vest, and his collar was turned down.

"Nothing for me, thank you…" Jizabel said politely, plastering a smile to his gracefully pale face. The old man's kind gaze almost, for a slight moment, held a bit of anger, but he continued to smile.

"I'm sorry to say that you can't stay here unless you order something," the bartender cocked an eyebrow. "Or…you can…"

His gaze shifted to the woman in lewd lingerie, "Pay when you're done…"

Jizabel dug around in his coat pockets for silver and gold and slapped a handful on the wooden counter. "I don't do liquor, sorry," he said loud enough for him to be heard by most of the customers..

The woman smiled and immediately stood up and disappeared behind the other end of the counter. "Follow me, sir."

Jizabel stood from his seat in the corner, once again ignoring the glares of the thugs behind him. Were they upset because he had paid for something they were hoping to get for free?

He followed the underdressed young woman into the back of the bar, disappearing behind a swinging plywood door.

* * *

"Awaken, dear raven bred from Satan," a cold, blood chilling cackle filled his ears and he forced his eyes open. A tall, slender woman stood before him. Though her body was slender like that of a young woman, her clawed hands and slightly wrinkled visage proved otherwise.

Before he could attempt to analyze his surroundings, a clawed finger was resting under his chin, forcing his head up in the roughest way possible. Her eyes were clear, crystal blue, but the color was slightly dulled by the thick wrinkles on her forehead and bags beneath them.

The tip of her sharp nail dug into the sensitive flesh beneath his chin. Tears gathered beneath his bottom eyelid and filled his eyes with stinging heat.

Out of the corner of his eye, Cain noticed an arm-length candle, about as wide as a whisky bottle, was standing in the corner. As the flame flickered on the wick, wax dripped down slowly, solidifying once it touched the cold lower half of the candle.

"So, black bird…you've met the child…" the distorted woman murmured, a slight smirk gracing her thin elderly lips. "Mary, reveal yourself."

In the semi-stillness of the candle, there was a large explosion. Bits of wax flew everywhere, knocking into his body and falling to the ground. Hitting the walls heard and bursting into smaller and smaller pieces. Slices of the candle that had melted wax on them stuck to the wall, slid down a bit and froze there.

The long haired blond stepped out of the pitch black darkness and into the now shadowy room. Her hair shined against the bit of candlelight that had been lighting the other half of the room.

"Your other is still…sleeping…correct?" the thin-haired woman questioned.

Mary nodded. "Yes, Mother."

"You'll have to revive her, child. She needs to be awake for this…"

* * *

Jizabel stared at the woman, his gaze slightly hazy, but no lust overtook his eyes. He watched her lock the door behind them as she pushed him into a room with nicely painted walls and a bed that took up the whole back wall.

"Sir…what do you like?" the woman asked, turning her head slightly so she could look at him from over her shoulder. Her eyebrows were angled and her lips were raised in a gentle smirk. She turned around completely. Her bangs hid her eyes, but her lips were still raised at the corners.

"Madam, I do not like anything you have to offer," Jizabel replied, staring at her.

She looked up slightly, her eyes were wide. "B-but you paid for me! There must be something you like…there must be something you want…!"

Before he could say anything, he noticed that she was pulling the sleeves of her corset down past her shoulders until the whole top of the article was below her breasts. In a matter of milliseconds, she was on top of him, both of her thighs on either side of his waist and her hands unbuttoning his vest and throwing his coat onto the floor beside the bed. Her lips were on his neck.

"Madam, I insist you STOP," he half shouted, placing his hands on her shoulders and pushing her off of him. She was now laying beside him on the bed, blue eyes wide and long brown hair strewn across the sheets.

"I have no business with you. I do not intend on hurting the one I-" Jizabel stopped mid-sentence.

_-Hurting the one I love the most…who hurt me…?-_

Jizabel's eyes grew dark, and lifeless. "I…I…"

The woman stared at him and slowly began to move. "A-are you okay?" she whispered, her voice overwhelmed with concern.

"I…" Jizabel shook his head and buried his face in his hands. "…Damn…"

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

* * *

"_Aww…Look he's smiling at you!" Alice's face lit up with happiness. The infant in her arms squirmed and reached for her glistening hair, then turned and grinned at Riff. Riff reached out his hand and extended a finger, which the baby took a tight hold of and giggled uncontrollably. _

_She grinned at him and threw her free arm around his shoulder and kissed his cheek. Riff turned her head to face him and pressed his lips to hers. _

_Then they each kissed the little boys forehead and lay him down in the cradle. They watched him intently as his eyelids began to droop, and his mouth stretched in a sleepy yawn. They watched him turn over and kick relentlessly for a few seconds while he slept._

"_Baby… I forgot how beautiful you are when you're not screaming at me…" Riff said, half jokingly. _

_She blushed. "Was it really that bad…?"_

_Riff kissed her neck, then her jaw line, "You're so unbelievably beautiful…I hardly noticed…" His hands trailed down the side of her body, one hand stopped at her backside and the other hand came back up to cup her breast. His teeth were pressed gently against the nape of her neck and she gasped._

_When Riff looked up at her, her face had turned a gentle rosy pink. He smiled and pressed his lips to hers, and gently moved his hand in a circular motion when she returned the favor. She pressed her body into his and pressed her lips harder against his, forcing their tongues together. _

_He leaned all his weight against her, pushing her backward onto the thin mattress. He pulled down the top of her skirt and petticoat. He moved his body slowly, until he was stepping of the bed, as he inched the skirt from her hips and legs. He watched her thighs quiver. _

_He smiled softly and trailed his hands up her legs, then her thighs, past her hips and up the bottom of her corset, where he pulled a lace from the inside and watched it unravel from the side. _

_Alice bit her lip and arched her back to allow Riff to slip the corset away from her body and onto the floor. Once she was settled comfortably back onto the mattress, Riff was on top of her once more, lips pressed gently against her neck, and tongue darting out every few second to lick the soft skin._

_He listened to her soft pleas and whimpers. Her hands were on his back, fingernails clawing against his skin as he massaged her breasts with gentle hands. _

"_Mmm…It's been a long time…" Riff whispered, biting her neck somewhat hard and earning a small whimper. Her back arched and her breasts were pressed firmly against his body. "I…I want you…" He gripped her hips and began to grind against her. _

_Alice whimpered and lifted her hips, their dripping jewels touched and they both moaned against one another. They began to rub against each other and their breath became quick and shallow with gentle moans._

"_Uhn…R-Riff…" _

_Riff blushed and took a hold of his shaft, and began to guide himself to her opening. Alice moaned when Riff began to press the head into her. Her mouth was agape once he pressed himself safely inside._

_He began to move his hips, back and forth. He felt himself throb inside her and he groaned, balling his fists into the sheets as he forced himself to push harder against her. He bit into the tender neck below him and groaned as he enjoyed the feeling of having her tight walls surround him. _

_Before he could blink, he was on his back and she was on top of him. She smirked at him and he smiled back. Alice placed her hands on his abdomen and began to raise her hips. She let herself fall down harshly, the tip of his erection hit a sensitive nerve that made her head spin, and hormones overflow along with her juices. _

_Riff gasped as he throbbed again, watching her drip with ecstasy made him blush and throb harder. _

"_Nnn…" _

_The night grew long, and slow and then finally still, and froze in time. But they would not. They continued at light speed, until their rushing climax completed the cycle. _

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Riff opened his eyes and stared blankly at the ceiling. More painful memories beating against the inside of his skull, tearing at each and every nerve. He let loose a deep sigh from the bottom of his lungs, and swung his legs over the side of the bed.

Perhaps a short walk would take things off of his mind.

* * *

I've got some good news on my part, I've definitely decided on having only 3 more 7 chapter pieces to this story, so things will move quickly. Hopefully not too quickly.

Also I don't have to retake my algebra regents! YAY!

HA. Anyway. Expect some more stuff, I guess. :] Bai.

Return to Top


	3. Chapter 3

True Misery

Part Four : Au Contraire

Chapter 3

I'm going to start writing this chapter before I lose tract of what I'm supposed to be doing. Hahaha.

Alright, well here we go.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

The sun was just beginning to peek out from behind smoky gray clouds. It's luminescence peered over the glistening edges. Riff's crystalline eyes darted upward to stare at the slowly brightening sky. The darkness under his eyes turned a lighter shade of purple.

His hands were tucked warmly in his pockets and he stared blankly at the rimmed clouds. He let loose a great sigh from the bottom of his lungs. He stared back down at the ground and continued to across the street, his eyes moving back and forth against the cobblestones.

He paid no particular attention as constant hoards of people rammed into and against his shoulders. He knew that by the time he returned back to his room, he'd have bruises from the base of his neck all the way down to his hips if he wasn't anymore careful. He didn't care.

Riff's mind was blank, he paid absolutely no attention to the pain at his sides and arms. Though a few people yelled unnecessary things at him, he looked on toward the end of the crosswalk. Once his foot touched the paved sidewalk, a young boy slammed into him and their arms interlocked. Both him and the boy fell to the sidewalk, their backs slamming together and behinds hitting the ground hard.

"Watch where you're going!" the boy shouted, standing back up and dusting off his clothes. He glared at Riff for a minute or two and ran off in the direction he'd been heading. Riff blinked a few times and stood back up as well. The people around him stared and made snide remarks; a few small children giggled and ran off.

Everything was a blur as he stood back up and continued on his way, the sun still peering down on his darkened form.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Cain's eyes had finally opened completely, and he stared, fully aware of the blond child as she disappeared behind a long, wax dripping curtain.

The old looking woman dragged her long, jagged fingernails up the middle of his torso, forcing a shiver to run up his body. Goosebumps began to raise on his arms. He watched her, brows furrowed, as her nails snapped the buttons on his shirt.

"Her other is your true partner…a part of you…" a slim smirk forced its way across her thin lips. She snapped each button off of the shirt as she brought her hand higher. "And you will fulfill your duties as an able man…"

Once her fingernail caught on the last button, she purposely snagged it and stared him in the eyes. She pressed the tip against the base of his throat, beneath his Adam's apple, and ripped off the button. The tip of her nail pressed into his skin and made a thin cut against his flesh.

"Or you will die…"

Cain hissed as the pain in his neck began to settle in. He glared daggers at the woman.

"Mother…she's awake…" Cain turned his head and stared at the blond girl who had just returned back to the room. However, this time, another young girl, seemingly around her age, followed behind her.

She was wrapped tightly in bandages. Her dress was frayed intricately at the edges, and up toward her cincher, wrinkled laces were torn in just the right way that made her already slim body seem more trim. The sleeves were short and black vinyl at the top, with wrinkled edges. Beneath the short sleeves was long white cotton that draped in layers and was closed off around her wrists.

Dazzling blue eyes stared at him with amazement, sorrow and the smallest hint of obsession. Her eyelashes were long and curled upward so that they revealed their length, and the depth of her ocean blue coloring.

Long red bangs fell around them, and at the sides grew longer and longer into tightly knit curls. The back of her hair was pulled back by two black vinyl, white lace bows, into two ponytails at either side of her head. The curls there were woven tightly and swirled intricately around and around each other.

"Is…is this him, Mother…?" the red head asked, still staring at him. The woman trailed over to her, pressing her hand into her shoulder and leaning her face in next to her ear. "This is him, Mikaila…you will bare his children…" the woman smirked. "He will carry out the Hargreaves incestuous tradition…you will bare the children…of your brother…"

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Jizabel left some extra money on the bed and left, leaving the girl to sit on the bed staring at the door feeling unaccomplished. He didn't look back at her and he closed the door behind him. He left the small building and walked away, hoping to find some small trace of his missing lover.

His pulled his trench coat around him and tucked his chin under the high collar. He hid his face in the shadow of the collar as the sun began to beat down him. The passing people ignored him as he walked farther and farther away from them.

He let out a deep sigh and looked to the West- the Hargreaves mansion sat high, a spec atop the paved hill. He sent a chilling glare towards the mansion and turned to face it. He walked straight until he disappeared down the cobblestone road.

There was a horrible feeling in the pit of his gut, the center of their trouble and their pain. The center of their problems…

Alexis…

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

"No! No don't touch me!!" Cain's eyes were illuminated by passionate fire. "Get off!"

He struggled helplessly against the ropes keeping him tied down. The red head stared lovingly at him. "I know you want this as much as I do…" she said, her voice cracking from the back of her throat. Her baby blues resembled those in a water color portrait. Cain's brow furrowed and his frown lengthened.

"He lies…" the black haired woman hissed with a malicious smirk on her thin, cracked lips. The girl's brow furrowed and arches slightly. She began to slide her hands against his flesh, her eyes closed. The tingling sensation against his bare chest caused his skin to crawl and his heart beat to quicken. His ivory colored cheeks were tinted with bright red, especially illuminated by soft candlelight.

She inched her fingers beneath the lining of his pants and began to pull down, slowly dragging her nails against his fragile flesh. His breathing rate began to increase.

Her brows were now furrowed in a way that seemed to reveal an emotion he'd not yet seen since he'd been there; guilt. His eyes widened when he heard a small, short sob coming from the small girl.

Within seconds, his pants had been discarded; thrown to the floor. Cain could see a familiar glistening on the pale roundness of her cheeks as she began to settle herself above his hips.

Cain turned his head, his face still bright red, in attempt to ignore her appearance. As he turned to the left, he noticed that the woman with the wicked grin had begun to change slightly. Her thin graying mane had begun to shift slowly to a thick forest of deep brunette.

"Why are you doing this…?" he whispered down to the girl atop him. She had not yet begun her 'task.'

"I have to," she hastily whispered back as her 'mother's' vicious cackle filled the entire room. "He'll kill you if I don't!"

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Ok….I hope this gets better soon. Read & Reply, lovers :]


	4. Chapter 4

Alright well this is CHHHHAAAAPPPPTERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

4

:] I hope you enjoy this.

* * *

"Wait- WAIT! Mister!!"

Jizabel turned his head slightly, his sharp silver eyes caught a flow of brown hair. Upon turning around completely, the prostitute from the bar neared him, much more decently clothed than she was when he had first seen her. She had a long, flowing black shawl wrapped around her shoulders and tied at the center of her chest. Her skirts fluttered around her ankles as she ran towards him.

"Sir…I…I know this will sound strange…" she lowered her voice as she drew closer and closer to him, and finally stopped in front of him. "But…I know what your searching for…and I want to help you."

Jizabel narrowed his eyes at her, balling his hands into fists at his sides. "I don't know who you are, but you've got NO right to-"

"I CAN help you!" she stared at him as she hissed it to him. "I know where he is…but…you need to trust me, ok?"

Jizabel hesitated. "I…" he looked down. "I guess I've got no other way to find him. I could spend the rest of my life searching this city and never find him…"

"That's because you've got to look UNDER the city."

aaaaaaaaa

"I don't want him to kill you…I love you….I am the one who is to bear Cain's child…" she whispered, not looking him in the eye. She settled her hips against his, and he was completely surrounded by extremely tight warmth. He opened his mouth; he'd never felt so much pleasure, besides his first time with Jizabel.

He restrained himself, blocking out the fact that he could scream and tackle this child who looked no older than himself. Cain's beautiful golden eyes were shaded by pleasure and lust as she rode him, traces of blood were left on his erection. The virgin Mary had left her mark on him, and he had become her sinful Joseph.

A brief memory of his dear Jizabel flashed like lightning through his mind. His silvery blond tresses swooped down to brush his shoulder. He stared into his silver eyes and giggled.

As Cain opened his eyes, he felt a tear stroll down the side of his face, brushing his ear as it hit his hair. He felt something solid smack him hard enough to push his face to the side.

"Don't be a priss! Take it like a man, or take it like I took it every time your disgusting father fucked me!!"

The black haired woman's grin was sharp toothed and almost a lot more evil than her voice made it sound.

Her face was completely soft now, but her eyes had the dullness of an old woman, and her hair had turned completely gray and stringy. The pupiles in her eyes had turned a dingy gray, a sign of her partial blindness.

Cain suddenly felt pity and hatred towards the woman. Another woman plucked and sheered from society; another of Jizabel's pet animals strewn to the floor. And Alexis had eaten her alive as well.

aaaaaaaaa

This woman was strange; a siren had seduced him to the undergrounds, yet the amount of sexual tendency was minimum. Was she misleading him? Jizabel couldn't tell anymore, but he had no choice. He had to have some sort of clue on finding his one and only. If he didn't, he knew something worse than death may be young Cain's downfall.

Jizabel sped up to follow the womans slight frame ahead of him. Below the city there were tunnels; winding, turning, cobblestone tunnels. They almost seemed to be another city that held the land of sun above it. Torches lined the walls, one of which the siren had taken and was now holding ahead of her as if it were a burning arrow, with which she would thrust into the breast of any known enemy.

Her brown hair was illuminated by the light, so that it looked almost golden. Like honey. Jizabel's own platinum hair simply shined with brilliance, with no color to expel.

His pace quickened steadily, to match hers, until she suddenly stopped in front of a three way fork.

"What are you-"

She simply held out her index finger and glared at him for the briefest second. Then she turned her head, leaned slightly to the left and stood completely still. Jizabel did the same. They could her the soft patter of rats' feet, the dripping of water from mossy walls, and then…an echo.

He couldn't quite tell what it was an echo of, but it sounded eerie. The woman lifted her hand again, and pointed her index finger towards the opening to the far left.

"He's there."

Moment later, as they were making their way through the dark tunnel, Jizabel turned and whispered, "How do you know of this place, and of where he is? Am I right to trust you?"

"I grew up in these passages, after my mother died. Father was a gambler, wasted his life away, lost me to sewer gangs, who took me here…taught me the ways of…the streets. I know he's here, you spoke of him once before," she replied quietly.

"Once before?" Jizabel stopped. "What do you mean?"

"A few years ago. Don't you remember me doctor?" the girl stopped and looked at him. Her eyes were soft, and her lips curved up into a slight smile. "One of the men from the sewer gang had gotten me sick, and brought me to your office. I was there for almost three weeks; you took away the deadly fever."

"Annabel Mcbarn!!" Jizabel whispered low in realization. "Then that man…was NOT your father?"

"No."

Jizabel sighed. "At least I know who you are now. But that still doesn't explain how you know so well that he'll be here."

"People who go missing tend to wind up here, Doctor." Annabel said darkly, her brown hair shrouded her eyes. "Members of street gangs are horrible people indeed, sir."

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Cain grunted and pulled at his chains, sweat beaded on his pale forehead. Mikaela would not stop until he flowed into an orgasm.

Her destiny was his child, to bear it, to keep it; sacrifice it.

The woman and blond child watched the two. The inverted woman's smirk widened as she began to let out another cackle. Her vengeance was upon them. Mary watched her mother toy with her puppets, her brows furrowed, thin and sharp.

Her torn dress slipped around her shoulders, and she struggled to keep it up as she continued to watch them, unable to look away. Jealousy flooded her being as she stared at Mikaela's perfectly sculpted body. Ivory skin…perfect blue eyes…moist and luxurious red, flowing hair, thin arms, perfect thighs that poked out from beneath her black dress.

She suddenly found the strength to look away.

* * *

Alright, this is all I've got for now. It's definitely gonna get A LOT better soon. :]


	5. Chapter 5

True Misery Part 4

Chapter 5

Au Contraire

*****

I know it's been a while since I've written, I haven't been able to work up the mindset to sit down and just type away. So I have vacation from school…and I figured, it's about time.

Enjoy.

*****

Alexis turned over in his large bed to stare into his beautiful lover's crystal eyes. She smiled brightly at him and mouthed three sweet words as she brushed her lips against his.

He smiled and placed his hand on her face, cupping it, and stroking her porcelain cheek with his calloused thumb. Then he kissed her forehead and sat up in the bed. He stretched and swung his legs over the edge. His chiseled body stood nude before the light of the sun, pouring in from the uncontained window.

Thank the dear Lord in Heaven that the estate was so large that no person outside it would be able to see more than an outline in the large buildings huge windows.

"Hun...come back to bed…it's cold without you…" Anne whispered, the ends of her lips curling upwards.

He smiled at the window, turned around and placed his palms on the edge of the bed. He grinned at her, mouthed 'I love you,' and went to the wardrobe to get dressed.

She lay in bed, stretching out like a cat; fingertips to the headboard, toes reaching for the edge of the bed. She finally released herself with a great sigh and also crawled out of bed. She went to the wardrobe on the other side of the room.

Anne opened the door and peered inside; a beautiful blue velvet-lined gown with triangular cuts up the sides of the skirt met her gaze. As she began to don her petticoats and hosiery, she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist.

"Mmm…" Alexis breathed in her scent, deeply, admiring her soft features and long neck. He kissed her head, just above her ear. "A beautiful dress for a gorgeous woman…"

She smiled and turned her head, their lips connected.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

As they delved deeper into the underground passage way, Jizabel was becoming more and more irritated by the sound of dripping water and squeaking rats. He was too eager, far too anxious, to hear a sign, ANY sign, that Cain was there. That he was there and alive.

He lay a hand on the brown haired woman's shoulder. "Hey…"

She turned her head, hair whipping around her face, and replied, "Yes?"

"I really owe you for this…you know…helping me find him. You didn't have to show me…"

Annabel smiled and simply said, "I can't lead you any further. He's definitely here for sure."

Jizabel listened closely. He could hear low squelching noses, muffled banging and groans that reminded him of resistance. "Thank you!" he cried, and began to sprint down the left passageway.

As the bricks in the wall flew past him at amazing speeds, he kept his aim straight, aiming for a space where there was a glowing yellow light pouring from some apparent annex. His mad dash was hazardous, he was weaving and wobbling around rats and boulders and chunks of brick. Some of the jagged pebbles dug into the soles of his shoes, making for an uncomfortable journey.

As he neared the glowing light, the squelching and groans became louder and more profound. The resistant groans became more…nerve wracking…

Jizabel's heartstrings yanked downwards, his fear getting the better of him. Who was using his beloved doll…who was abusing his porcelain beauty….

It irked him to no end.

"Get…off…me…"

It was a tired plea, but a meaningful one. Someone WAS abusing his love. HIS love! Jizabel's darling doll! Cain was the most important thing to him…and someone was hurting him. Jizabel's brow furrowed and his forehead beaded over with pearls of sweat.

"Cain!!" Jizabel cried out. He lay his hand on the wall as he turned into the annex. His eyes widened at the sight of his doll strapped down to a table, with a pale girl pressed atop his pelvis.

Tears were cascading down his lover's face. "J-jizabel…" a slight smile crossed his rosy lips, and he leaned his head back and closed his eyes.

Mikaela continued to work him until he'd been milked dry.

Jizable watched in agony, frozen in place. The inverted woman worked herself around the table, inching herself up to the platinum haired man's spot. She stared him in the face and drew a knife from the folds in her dress.

"I'll have him next," she sneered, her smirk sickened him beyond all else. His blood was boiling. His hand reached up to touch her neck, and instantaneously he growled and wrapped his strong hands around her neck. She gagged and waved her arm, slicing gashes in his face and arms. Jizabel cried out, a deep long bellow, and continued to press harsh into the hollow at the base of her neck.

Mary stood back, sliding down on the wall until her knees were pulled up into her chest. She covered her ears. Her filthy blond hair cascaded down her back and around her face.

Mikaela stood up, pulling herself off of Cain. Blood fell down her legs and dripped onto the floor. She wrapped her arms around herself, swooned, and fell to the floor. Mary watched in horror, tears began falling from her crystal blue eyes.

The inverted woman's face began to turn purple. She stopped swinging her arms and the knife fell with a _ka-chink-a _to the floor.

When she closed her eyes and passed out, he finally let her go. He went and picked the locks on the chains that bound Cain to the table. He threw the naked teen over his shoulder. As he was about to exit there was a small whimper from the corner. The little blond girl sat shaking on the floor.

"…I…I'm scared…when she wakes up…I-I don't know what she'll do…She'll blame me for everything…I'm scared…" the little Mary rocked back and forth and held her ears.

Jizabel's heart scrunched up, curling like a slug in his chest. He sighed and held out his hand.

"Come on. Get up."

Mary stared at him with big, blue, watery eyes. "Sir…you do not hate me..?"

"I'll hear your side of things when we get out of here. For now, I trust you more than her or that woman. Now get up. We're leaving."

Mary took his hand, wiped her nose with the other hand, and stood. "Thank you…"

Before he knew it, the sun had begun to set along the horizon. Riff looked up at the clouds and smile. He knew he needed something, but he hadn't known that all he really needed was a long walk. As he began to make his way back to the abandoned apartments, he heard a low rumble and felt small vibrations beneath his feet.

"You….won't…leave…" the inverted woman grinned and cackled. She had thrust her knife deep into a long crack in the wall. She pulled down, forcing the crack to lengthen. The walls began to tremble.

"…alive…"

"RUN!" Jizabel took Mary's hand and began to run as fast as he could, sprinting almost. He could hear some of the bricks falling and more rumbling from overhead. Cain bobbed up and down on his shoulders, still unconscious.

Each stride seemed to take longer and longer to complete. Jizabel's breath caught in his throat each time he tried to breathe out. He continued to run until his lungs ached and legs begged for rest. At last, however, they reached the ladder where Jizabel and Annabel had entered.

Jizabel placed his hands under Mary's arms and hoisted her up onto the ladder, and watched her climb to the top and push her way out of the manhole carved in the street. Next he leaned forward, making sure Cain stayed pressed up against his body, and took hold of the ladder. Boosting himself up with one hand, he secured Cain to his body with the other.

When Jizabel finally reached the top, his arms were aching and throbbing from the extended use. He looked down into the man hole and watched the last few bricks of the left tunnel collapse and crumble to pieces.

He hoisted himself up, crawling on his hands and knees out of the hole in the ground. He looked up and saw a familiar face headed towards them.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

The little toddler waddled back and forth between two maids. He giggled, his brown hair shining with the same light that reflected in his pearly blue eyes.

"Oh, Siobhan, he's so in love with you!" the black haired maid, Emilie, giggled, teasing the little French maid.

"Ha, ha! Je t'adore, le petite garcon!" Siobhan smiled and embraced him. She winked at Emilie.

Suddenly the door flung open, banging against the wall; poor wall, there was now a large hole in its surface. If it could have spoken, it would have screamed, 'Let me put a hole in you! You brute!'

Siobhan and Emilie whipped their heads around and stared a the great brute who had disturbed their fantasy scene. Alexis stood there, staring down at the two maids with a menacing gaze. They immediately stood up and left the room. When they were gone, Alexis walked over to the waddling child and scooped him up in his arms.

"Who am I?" he wondered with a cocky smile. The child giggled and crooned, "Daddy!"

"Good boy."

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Riff was almost back to the empty apartment. At the corner ahead of him, a strange sight bewildered him. Who in their right mind would believe their eyes when they saw people popping out of the ground like daisies? But as sure as he was that he was insane, he was seeing it. As he neared he could make out their faces.

A small girl with long, dirty, stringy blonde hair- a man with a prominent nose and long platinum blond locks, who carried an adolescent with lengthy raven locks.

Two out of three were familiar.

"Master Jizabel!" Riff, who, finding some form of life in himself, began jogging over. He removed his trench coat to cover the naked Cain. He draped it over him and Jizabel held it closed with one hand, and kept the other hand on Cain's thigh to keep him on his back.

"W…what happened..?" He asked, staring at the little girl. "Who are you?"

"Don't worry about it, Riff. We need to move. Alexis has already started sending people after us. We need to get our belongings from the apartment and leave." Jizabel looked at him with a grave expression all over his pale, beautiful visage.

Riff began to feel concerned. "Where to…?"

"Remember when I told you I had a place of my own?"


	6. Chapter 6

True Misery part 3; Au Contraire

Chapter 6

***

It's coming along quite nicely I think. I think I'll end this part of the story soon, and we'll skip forward and then things will get VERY interesting. :] But I don't know yet.

***

"Luckily, it's not my name that's on the house. I and my previous business partner bought the estate together by pooling our income. Unfortunately, he took ill and died, and left the house for me in his absence. Rest his weary soul in Heaven." Jizabel waved his hand in a catholic solute, far be it from him to show interest in religion. He sighed and leaned back in his big comfy chair as he completed his story.

"You, my friend, seem to be holding up much better," Jizabel said, his lips curving up into a pure and innocent smile, a childish glow frosted his angelic face. Riff let out a great sigh.

"I…I never got to say goodbye…I miss them like crazy…I'll never see her or my baby ever again…" he mumbled. "But…that's the reason why I _have _to keep going…I can't waste away when I know I'll never hold her or my son again." He could feel tears welling in his eyes. "I can't do it for nothing…so I just…I have to move on…I miss her so much…"

Jizabel stood from his love seat and walked over to him. He rested a hand on Riff's shoulder. "I know. But we know what happened, and we don't have to guess. We don't have to go on wondering if she was…well…you understand…but I'm sorry you have to go through this…" He released his shoulder. Riff nodded and stood as well, then he smiled at Jizabel.

"Thank you."

Jizabel patted his shoulder and turned around, beginning to wander into the hallway. As his foot touched the first step on the staircase, Riff called to him.

"Master?"

"Yes, Riff?" Jizabel called back to him.

"Do you need me to do anything?"

Jizabel tilted his head down and smiled slightly. "Tea…would be nice…"

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Cain turned over in bed- a pounding headache plagued him. His eyes were puffy and red. He groaned as he turned over again to lay face first in the big feather-fluffed pillow. He wrapped his slender arms around it and cuddled with it. He didn't hear the door open.

Cain graoned again and gasped when he felt a sudden warmth crawl from his behind all the way up to his right shoulder. The warmth of a strong hand.

"Are you awake?" a familiar, concerned voice whispered. Cain opened his eyes all the way and turned over in the bed. He looked up and realized that he wasn't staring at Jizabel in the old rundown apartment, but rather in a well furnished room. Jizabel placed a hand on Cain's forehead, searching for fire. Cain smiled with exhaustion twinkling in his golden green eyes.

"I'm sorry I didn't come to get you sooner…I'm sorry I blew up at you, I'm sorry…" Jizabel's voice cracked and he choked back boiling tears. He breathed in air through his stuffy nostrils, removing his hand from Cain's forehead. Cain moved his hand and placed it on Jizabel's thigh, which lay on the bed digging into the mattress. The other dangled off at the edge, supporting half of the owner's weight as it balanced him on one foot.

"I'm sorry I made you mad…please don't be mat at me anymore?" Cain's eyes shimmered with stars. Jizabel kissed his forehead and smiled, nodding. The teen sighed and allowed his tense body o relax some. "Jizabel, where is this?"

"Welcome home." Jizabel responded with a huge grin. "Sit up, I want to hold you like I haven't seen you in years."

Cain sat up in the bed and moved over so Jizabel could scoot into the bed. When his lover was finally situated, Cain crawled up into his lap and rested his head on the older man's broad chest. Jizabel's arms were wrapped securely around him. Warmth flooded through their bodies, feeding into each other like cannibals, devouring every second of it.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

"Anne…one day I want to pass on my legacy…I want it to be you who bears my child…" Alexis traced pathways up her pale arms and kissed her cheek. Anne's pale white face flushed into a bright pink. She smiled, embarrassed. Not sure how to answer him, she kept silent, watching Nathan run around the garden, plucking flowers and holding them up to his nose, smothering them. An anxious feeling flooded through her. She only wondered if he knew…Nathan ran up to her and tugged on the blue velvet trim of her dress, and held up a daisy.

Anne smiled at him and patted his head, sending him on his way.

Alexis rested his chin in his palm and smiled. "You'd be a great mother. But don't forget that we have plans for this one…" His expression quickly became grim, and a wicked grin settled into his handsome features, turning them steely.

Anne stared at him, too nervous to open her mouth. The secret she'd kept from him for almost a month…

"Alexis…I'm not really sure how to tell you this…"

Alexis quickly became worried. What was she going to say? Was she going to leave him forever? He was so nervous. The suspense drove him insane.

"What is it…?" he voice cracked. His heart was beating too quickly…he was certain that if she didn't tell him soon, he'd have a heart attack.

"I…" she mumbled something else under her breath. Alex slammed his hands on the table and stood, knocking his chair out from under him. It fell with a thud into the grass.

"Tell me!"

"…I…missed my period this month…I might be pregnant…"

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

He paced back and forth outside of the closed doors. His hands were entangled in each other behind his back. He truly hoped she was carrying his child…he truly hoped it would be _his_ child. Alexis bit into his lip so hard that little droplets of crimson life began to surround his pearly teeth. He'd been up all night, laying by her side, watching her sleep. He placed an early call to the doctor, who arrived around noon.

It was now 4 o'clock, and the door finally opened. The doctor peeked his head out of the crack "Come in, Mr. Hargreaves, come in."

Alexis sighed with relief and pushed his way into the room. Anne was sitting on the bed, fiddling with her skirts, her face as pink as her lips. He smiled at the sight of her blushing face. She looked more beautiful than ever. He already knew the answer that the doctor was about to give him.

He sat down next to his lover, gripped her hand and awaited the doctor's answer. The doctor sat in the chair in front of the bed and tucked his chart into his suitcase.

"You're going to be a mommy…you're going to be a daddy," he said with a great smile atop his wise old features. Alexis sighed, again, with relief. He squeezed Anne's hand and kissed her cheek. It was wet. Tears were cascading down her pale face. Alexis embraced her, and she held fast to him. They rocked back and forth, their hearts swelling with happiness.

Alexis took her face in his hand and pulled her in for a kiss and their lips and tongues danced together in the endless waltz they knew to be love.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

"It's a really nice day today!" Cain sighed and stretched his arms above his head, breathing in the subtle scent of wildflowers growing just beyond the hedges. Jizabel sat with one leg over the other in his garden chair. He lifted a porcelain tea-cup to his lips and took a generous sip of warm tea.

"Riff, if it's not too much trouble, as I've shown you where the bathroom and your room and every thing are, would you mind running a hot bath in the bathroom near Cain's room?"

"Of course, Sir." Riff bowed and was off, wide-stepping into the estate.

"Cain…come drink your tea. We'll be going inside in a few minutes."

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

"You know…watching that…_girl…_put her hands all over you…riding you…touching you…" Jizabel breathed deeply against the young teen's neck. "It drove me insane…"

Cain wrapped his arms around Jizabel's neck and kissed his cheek. "I'm sorry…I couldn't do anything…I feel so helpless…"

"Cain…" the elder man kissed his neck, and kept kissing up until he reached the ivory tinted ear. "Don't let anyone else touch you…just choose me…only me…I want to be yours…I want you to be mine…" he began unbuttoning Cain's shirt, all the way up, and finally discarded it onto the bathroom floor. Cain helped him to shrug out of his jacket, and the nervous teen unbuttoned Jizabel's pale shirt, until his toned torso was revealed.

"Jizabel…" Cain blushed and looked away from him. Jizabel smirked and kissed his cheek, then lowered his lips back down to his neck, where he began to nibble slowly. Cain let out a sigh and gripped his lover's broad shoulders, arching his back and grinding their hips together.

The platinum blond released cain and slipped off his shoes and pants, revealing gray underwear with a large bulge in the center. Cain groaned and blushed bright red at the sight of it. Jizabel cupped his face and kissed him hard, shoving his tongue deep into the raven haired boy's mouth, massaging Cain's tongue with his own. Cain let out a moan from deep in his throat. He kicked off his shoes and unbuttoned his pants, which slid down around his ankles.

Cain placed his hand over the bulge in Jizabel's underwear, blushing bright red as he began to rub slowly. He bit his lip when Jizabel let out a low moan. Jizabel ran his hands down into the sides of Cain's underwear and rubbed the soft thighs there, he began to slide the thin cloth down on the teen's lower body. When they were all the way down, Cain stepped out of them.

The older man slid his own under garments off and lowered himself down onto his knees. He was face to face with Cain's pulsing erection. He licked his lips, took an almost-firm grip on it and began to slide it into his mouth. Cain gasp and began to quiver, he bit into his knuckle, moaning softly. Jizabel removed himself from the teen's hard-on and turned his back on him. He lowered himself into the water of the in-ground bathtub.

He chuckled and sat down on an underwater ledge, and curved his finger to Cain, inviting him to join in. Cain sunk himself down into the water and walked over to him. He smiled and climbed up into his lap.

"Mm…I love you so much…" Jizabel whispered, kissing the bottom of Cain's ear and all the way down his neck. He sank his teeth into the crook of his neck. Cain gasped and arched his back. The elder of the two raised his hand from beneath the water's surface and began to rub Cain's peaked nipple.

Cain tilted his head back and moaned, rocking his hips against Jizabel's erection. He leaned forward and licked all the way up the platinum blond man's neck, and nibbled on his ear lobe. Jizabel heaved a deep sigh, and took hold of Cain's hips and lifted him slightly.

"I want you…I want to be the only one that can touch you…here…" Jizabel whispered, sliding a finger into Cain, who whimpered and blushed bright red. He slid it up and down, earning little moans and whimpers from his young lover. "Mmm…you're so unbelievably sexy…"

Cain groaned and gripped Jizabel's shoulders. "Take me, Jizabel…take me now…" Cain bit into Jizabel's neck, receiving a low moan in reply. Jizabel sighed deeply again and lifted Cain's hips, situating him just above his arousal, and began to lower him down. The warm water allowed him to slide right in without an issue.

Cain felt himself throb and he took a hold to himself, he moaned as he moved his hand up and down. He pressed his lips against his lover's, and began to slide his tongue into Jizabel's mouth. He moaned into the elder's mouth and squeezed himself hard. Jizabel pulled away.

"Ohhhh…that's so hot….but baby…that's _my job…" he swatted Cain's hand away from his arousal and began to stroke him. Cain's eyes watered with pleasure at the feel of sliding up and down on his lover's erection, and having his own cock stroked and rubbed. _

_Jizabel released Cain and pulled him close, he began to slide Cain up and down on him faster, moving his hips faster, and pushing Cain down on him until he earned a loud moan. _

"_Uhn…you like it when I touch your spot don't you…?" Jizabel pushed him down again, Cain, refusing to let out another loud sound, uttered a small whimper. Cain bounced himself up and down on his lover, relieving him of his work. _

"_Uhn…Jizabel…I…I think I'm gonna…" as he was about to finished his sentence, he felt himself squirt his essence into the water, and it floated up to the top. He blushed bright red. Jizabel began to thrust harder and faster._

"_Uhn..Uhn..c-cumming…I'm cu- Uhnnnn…" Jizabel gripped Cain's hips hard as he began to cum inside of him. He continued to thrust out the last of his orgasm. "Mmmm…Cain…I love you…"_

_Cain wrapped his hands around Jizabel's neck. "I love you…" _


	7. Chapter 7

True Misery Déjà Vu part Four

Chapter 7

I'm real sorry about this. I just haven't…I haven't had so much time to actually think about what I'm gonna write..

* * *

"Oh, God, I thought I was about to hear the worst of things, and here you are telling me this…wonderful news!" Alexis cried, throwing his arms around the petite woman, embracing her with more strength than which he'd intended. He didn't even notice until Anne hissed a little in response to his grip. "Sorry!"

His grin did not fade as he placed kiss after kiss atop her forehead before finally laying his head on her bosom and listening to her heartbeat.

"I love you, Alexis…" she whispered in his ear.

"I love you, too, Anne…"

* * *

"Cain, sweetie, wake up," Jizabel crooned from the opposite side of the room. Cain rubbed his eyes and sat up, staring at Jizabel from the mirror. He stood tall, as always, wrapping his bowtie with acute precision before letting his shoulders slack and turning around. He smiled at Cain, "Good morning, beautiful."

"G'mornin…" he mumbled, rubbing his left eye with the palm of his hand. "You should leave your hair down today, Jezzy. It's cute," he smiled sweetly.

"Oh, I wish I could, just to appease you," Jizabel chuckled, "but, I have to go insure some things concerning Father. The situation, and such."

Cain nodded, "Can I co-"

"NO." Jizabel's cute smile turned to a lined frown within mere seconds. "I'm sorry, but no. It's far too dangerous for you to be seen with me, or Riff, for that matter. If I had my way, I wouldn't let you leave until all of this is over with." Upon seeing Cain's expression, he sat down next to him and kissed his cheek, "But, I do have to have some boundaries, right? I can't just lock you up all for myself. Just don't go past either corner alone, all right?"

Cain nodded and his eyes began to droop slowly.

Jizabel smiled, "C'mon, don't fall asleep. Riff and I made something good for everyone's breakfast. You'll love it. Come down with me!"

Cain giggled, "Okay, okay…" He sat up completely straight and stretched, his thin arms reaching far above his head, hands balled into fists. He let loose a loud yawn from the depths of his stomach before swinging his legs over the side of the bed and standing up to his full height.

As he straightened his night-shirt, hanging low below his knees, Jizabel watched with intense focus. He watched Cain's feminine hands smooth down the cotton wrinkles created from rolling dreams. He chuckled and stood.

"You're beautiful," he whispered, walking over to him and kissing his pale forehead. "Now, c'mon, you look great all ready for bed."

Cain giggled. "Shush, you." Jizabel pulled Cain into a full-fledge romantic hold, stroking his long raven locks and resting his lips beside his ear. Cain lay his head on Jizabel's shoulder, breathing slowly and listening to the rhythm of the blond's gentle life beat.

"I love you…" Jizabel whispered into Cain's ear. "So much…"

Cain thought for a moment before repeating it back to him. Instead, he decided on a different statement, one that meant so much more to him than 'I love you.'

"Don't stop…"

* * *

"Riff, c'mon, you're not a SERVANT any longer," Jizabel chuckled, "Sit, eat with us! You're part of the family, now."

Riff stood there, stiff as a board, almost completely unable to move, his arms tucked behind his back. He poked at the scabbing cut beneath his jacket sleeve. Snippets from the dream flooded his mind, images of her face burning- screaming in agony flashed before him.

"Riff?" the voice of a child responded, but no child was there. Only Cain's whisper.

"Oh, yes, sir. I'm sorry, I'm very…uh…out of it this morning," Riff mumbled.

Jizabel sighed before pushing back his chair with a loud squeak. Cain watched as the situation unveiled before him. Jizabel took Riff by the back of his shirt and pulled out the chair on the other end of the table, almost throwing the tall man down into it. Jizabel leaned over and whispered, "We will avenge Alice."

Riff felt his eyes grow hot, the pain and sense of pride filled every vein in his body and he nodded. "Yes, sir."

The rest of the meal was eaten in silence, egg yolks taken out of the hard boiled whites rested on wheat bread, steaming peacefully over sausage. But despite how peaceful the scene looked, each of them could tell what was on the others' minds. Revenge. War.

Mostly how they were going to overcome the Great Count himself, Alexis Hargreaves.

* * *

All right, so I don't really have a lot more to do with this part of the section. So what I'm going to do from now on is skip AHEAD a few years. Nathan (Riff's son) will be about 5, they will be only slightly harassed in the missing time frame. Everything will take it's course in the next book, which is going to be entitled

"Of the Left For Dead"


End file.
